DJ: Origins
by DJ Shifty
Summary: For those of you who actually give a damn, here is the back-story for my OC, Desmond Jazed, aka: DJ. Enjoy. Chapter 4, Knowledge is Final, now up. COMPLETE.
1. Whispers of Reason

Howdy. This is DJ's backstory. It'll be multi-chapter, with humour, action, and best of all, no romance! So sit back, grab a coke, snort some coke, and find out exactly what led Desmond Jazed to Happy Tree Town.

* * *

"Oceanic flight 815 from Manchester, England to Los Angeles, California, now boarding. Final call for Oceanic flight 815 from Manchester, England to Los Angeles, California…"

Desmond Jazed, or DJ as he preferred, looked up from his Stephen King novel at the recent announcement and grabbed his bag. He approached the clerk at the flight-check-in-counter-thingy, a yellow chipmunk with WAAAY too much make-up on, and handed her his ticket.

"Bit young to be travelling by yourself." The chipmunk observed whilst checking DJ's ticket.

"Bit young to look like a whore." DJ retorted, causing the chipmunk to widen her eyes in surprise. Every other employee in the vicinity cracked up laughing while DJ boarded the plane and headed to his seat, first class obviously. He did up his seat belt and started reading a brochure, entitled _Happy Tree Town – Screw the sky, there is no limit!_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Happy Tree Town, several townsfolk watched Handy in work. Flippy, having just arrived at the scene, watched Handy hammer in a nail with his teeth.

"Need some help up there?"

"NO (bang) THANK (bang) YOU (bang)" Handy grunted between each hit.

"Of course not, you're 'Handy-Capable'…" Cuddles muttered.

"What's he building?" Flippy asked, watching Handy work harder than usual.

"He mentioned something about being paid a truckload of cash to build a mansion, and then he ran off singing." Giggles explained.

"Singing? Handy, SINGING?!?" Flippy cried. "He never sings! He just… Grumbles."

"I know, it's just… Not like him." Flaky said, and they all watched Handy work and sing at the same time.

* * *

"This is your pilot speaking, Oceanic flight 815 now leaving the Terminal-"

"Frank, we left the Terminal 20 minutes ago."

"Oh… Than where the hell are we?"

"Uh… By the looks of it, I'd say we're just over… Russia."

Silence followed this latest piece of news, until-

"Shit, wrong f***ing way."

DJ laughed while the pilots made dicks of themselves, and a flight attendant quickly hurried to the cabin with a map in hand.

* * *

"Great." Flippy sighed. "More bloody Fangirls. As if I don't have enough stalkers."

"You could always loan some to me, you know." Disco piped up. "Disco's lonely."

"Maybe it'll be a Fanboy?" Petunia chimed in.

"God, I hope not." Giggles sighed. "I don't know what's worse, Fangirls or Fanboys."

"Fanboys. Defiantly Fanboys." Cuddles said.

"What makes you say that?"

"They insist on being on top."

Everyone paused as Cuddles words sank in. At exactly the same time they shuddered as they got the true meaning. Cub clapped happily.

* * *

"I know where I'm going, Paul."

"The hell you do! Just stop and ask for directions!"

"NO!"

"Watch where you're going!"

"I am!"

"At least put down the beer."

"NO! MINE BEER! MINE PRECIOUS!"

DJ vowed never to fly Oceanic again, then reconsidered once he heard a bottle smash in the cockpit.

* * *

"Well, whose it gonna be this time?" Petunia asked.

"Whose what gonna be?"

"You know the process of these OCs. They arrive, make friends, die, make enemies, die, sleep with one of us, etc, etc."

"I bet its Flippy." Cuddles snickered. Flippy politely gave him the finger.

"C'mon, everyone wants Flippy."

"Why is Flippy so friggin popular? What about me?" Toothy moaned.

"Toothy, for starters, you have that huge f***ing gap between your teeth. Secondly, you have virtually no personality." Sniffles explained, much to the chagrin of Toothy.

"SCREW YOU!" Toothy screamed, giving Sniffles the finger.

"Just telling it like it is, dude."

"I (bang) BET (bang) IT'LL (bang) BE (bang) ME! (bang) CHICKS (bang) DIG (bang) AMPUTEES!"

"Keep dreaming, Handy."

"What about me?"

"Dude, face it: Nobody likes Disco."

"NOT TRUE!"

* * *

"HOLY MOTHER OF PASTRIES! What the hell is that?!?"

"… That's a bird."

"Not that, THAT!"

"That's a cloud."

"No, tha-"

"That's a cupholder."

"GRRR!"

"That's my crotch."

DJ tapped the armrest uncontrollably. Tap Tap Tap Tap.

"Is everything alright, sir?" A flight attendant asked him. DJ glanced at the blue bear, who was looking at him like he was a terrorist and 'tap tap tap' meant 'death and destruction AHOY!'

"No, no, everything's peachy… With F***tard 1 and F***tard 2 at the wheel what could possibly go wrong?"

_Phew, great save dude._ DJ though as the attendant nodded and walked away.

* * *

"So, let's say it'll be a Fanboy. Who do you think he'll go for?" Giggles inquired, casting a suspicious glance at Flaky & Petunia.

"There's not much choice, is there? Last time I checked, there's only 3 girls. So unless he's a gay, I'd say… Petunia." Cuddles proclaimed.

"Cuddles, you're meant to be on my side!"

"Well, yeah, but you are kind've a bitch."

"Okay, I can accept being number 2…"

"Nope. Flaky's number 2. You're number last."

"Unless he's dating another OC." Pop wondered while Giggles attempted to throttle the life out of Cuddles.

"And if it's a Fangirl?" Flaky asked.

"Flippy." Everyone answered in unison. Flippy smacked himself for being too awesome.

* * *

"Dude, you're like, too stressed dude."

"I'd be less stressed if we weren't heading straight for that building."

"Not to worry, I shall use my physic powers to steer the Plane away from catastrophe!"

"… Controls are right here, Frank."

"Ah, yes, there they are! You nearly got away, didn't you, you cute little joystick."

"… Frank, that's my crotch again."

"C'mon, plane, steer left!"

"Frank, unless you're planning to get me drunk and married, hands off."

As the plane hung upside down and performed several awe-inspiring loop-de-loops, DJ wrote furiously on a writing pad. He paused, and then tucked the pencil behind his ear. The pencil promptly drifted toward the roof. Strange how when you're upside down everything seems to go up… Or down… F***, I'm confused.

* * *

The main HTFs watched as a long black limousine drove up to the now-completed mansion and parked next to an extremely tired Handy. The driver's door suddenly shot open and smacked Handy in the face. The driver paid no attention to Handy's colourful swears and walked towards the passenger door. He opened it, and a yellow lion slightly bigger than Pop stepped out. The lion cast a bored glance at the assembled HTFs, then entered the mansion with Handy trailing behind him.

"Who the hell was that?" Shifty wondered.

"I know him!" Everyone turned to Pop. "That's Leslie Jazed! He's a Gazillionaire! I read about it in _Women's Weekly_!"

"Wait, LESLIE JAZED? I remember him! He was in the army for a bit, than he disappeared! He never really liked the 'Leslie' part, though." Flippy exclaimed. Everyone else was still trying to get over the fact that Pop read _Women's Weekly_.

"… There's actually no such number as 'Gazillion.'" Sniffles pointed out.

"I think Leslie is a bitchin' name." Lumpy said to a giggling Lifty & Shifty, causing them to laugh more.

"Yar." Said Russel, which I assume is pirate talk for 'Could I please borrow some of your _Women's Weekly's_? I need to check up on Hannah Montana.'

* * *

"Passengers, this is your pilot speaking-"

"No sodding duh." DJ muttered.

"- We are now set to land at LAX… Once I find the landing zone.

"Right there, Frank."

"Whatever. It is highly suggested that you fasten your seatbelts, cause I hate having to clean up after the dead, blood-ridden bodies. We thank you for flying Oceanic and have a great day."

"Phew, thank god it's nearly over."

"You know, they say the landing's the hardest bit."

"… I bloody well hate you Frank."

"Okay, landing… Landing…"

The plane jolted as the plane skidded along the tarmac, before coming to a hard halt.

"Man, that was the shortest runway I've ever landed on."

"I know, which is weird cuz it's sooooooooooooo wide."

By now DJ was long gone, having jumped out the plane the minute it landed. But his journey wasn't over yet, he had one last plane to catch. A private one, heading to a remote place on the Canadian/US border. A place where there is, literally, no limits. As DJ started running to another, smaller plane, he glanced down at his notepad.

_Happy Tree Town – Reincarnation curse? _

* * *

And that's my intro for DJ so far. You like?

_I hate._

Review if you want to. Next chapter: DJ arrives at Happy Tree Town, meeting it's colourful residents and starting his investigation. Stay tuned.

~DJ.


	2. Arrival

I'm surprised how well-received this story is. Last time I checked, OC intros weren't really that interesting.

_Probably cause most OC intros follow the same routine. Arrive, make friends, die, make enigmas, die, score, die, etc._

You just stole that from the first chapter.

_Whatever._

To Schadinn: I wondered when someone was going to find that Lost reference!

_Aw, c'mon! You'd have to be blind NOT to see it!_

Quiet, you. Let Schadinn here bask in the glory of discovering a secret reference. This chapter is split into three, one focusing on DJ arriving, one focusing on the residents discussion the new OC before he arrives, and the last one focuses on DJ's past, as presented in _italics_. Warning, this chapter has less humor.

**DJ: Origins, chappie 2**

* * *

_September 22, 1993. Manchester, England. 7:32pm._

"_Oh, Leslie! I felt a kick!"_

"_Not now, honey, I'm driving."_

"_You can't ignore your future son!"_

"_I already have a son, honey."_

"_C'mon, feel it!"_

"_Alright, just for a second..."_

"_There it is! Did you feel it?!?"_

"_Wow, he's a strong one. He-"_

"_Leslie, LOOK OUT!"_

"_Wha-"_

_SCREECH… CRASH._

"_Ow, my fucking head… Honey, you okay?"_

"…"

"_Honey?"_

* * *

DJ boarded his private jet, the pilot already revving the engines. DJ threw a tired glance at the captain, a brown skunk. She smiled and waved seductively. DJ blushed and quickly went into his private chamber.

"Where to today, DJ?" The captain's voice came over the intercom. DJ hated it when she did that. Nonetheless, DJ told her the supposed co-ordinates of his researched location, and with a giggle and several suggestions about joining the 'high-mile club' the plane took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Happy Tree Town.

"Wait, wait, back-up. Let's just get this straight for a minute… You read _Women's Weekly_?"

"For the millionth time, YES!" Pop screeched. After half an hour of questions about his sexuality (thanks to the admittance of his _Women's Weekly_ collection) Pop probably would've tossed Cub in front of a bus to get away from here.

"Okay, just checking. So he's a billionaire?"

"Yes."

"And he served in the army?"

"Yes."

"And his disappeared shortly after discharge from said army?"

"Fucking hell, YES!"

"And Pop reads _Women's Weekly_?"

"GODDAMNIT!"

"Kidding, kidding. So what's he doing here?"

"Looks like he's buying that mansion."

"Any family?"

"Why the hell are you asking me? I only know the stuff I found in _Women's Weekly_!"

This conversation between Pop & Lumpy continued for several minutes over and over again, and the rest of the HTFs quizzed Flippy about Mr. Jazed.

"What was he like?" Flaky asked. Flippy pondered this for a minute, then pointed at the mansion.

"You can ask him yourself."

Flaky glanced behind her, and saw Leslie Jazed wave at them, before striding towards them with Handy trailing close behind.

* * *

On the private jet, DJ poured over the information he found on Happy Tree Town. Location, residents, and of course, the 'curse.'

"I've been to bloody everywhere, but I've never seen a curse that gives you life." DJ muttered to himself.

"What was that, honeybuns?" The captain's voice came over the intercom.

"Nothing… Just looking over some notes..."

"Ooookay… You need anything, and I mean anything, you just call, 'kay?"

"Sodding hell."

* * *

"_What's the situation?"_

"_Female jaguar, late 30's. She and her husband were driving on the highway when he must've been distracted by something. Crashed into a logging truck. Husband seems okay, just a headache._

"_And the wife?"_

"_Took the brunt of the crash, doc. Crushed between her seat and the engine. It's a miracle she's alive. And doc?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_She's seven months pregnant."_

"… _Shit."_

* * *

"Well, well, well, Flippy! I haven't seen you since the army!" The large lion exclaimed, saluting Flippy.

"Ah, Leslie! What are you doing here?" Flippy asked, seeing as how the others had unanimously nominated him to be the official spokesperson.

"Eh, just passing through. What've you been up to, Flips? Still fighting off those enemies with a stick?"

"Nah, now I have to fight off my stalkers."

"Wonderful! We must meet sometime to discuss more! Have a beer, have a smoke, have a shag! Oh, not with each other, of course." Leslie added, seeing most of the HTF's faces turn into expressions of revolt.

* * *

"_Sir, we're losing her! She's lost too much blood! Her ribcage practically crushed her lungs!"_

"_It's a lost cause… How about the baby?"_

"_I… I don't know, I'm not a gynaecologist…"_

"_Then what are you standing around for? Go get one!"_

"_Doc, doc!"_

"_What?!?"_

"_She's coding! If we don't operate on her now, she'll die!"_

"_What are you waiting for? Get a scalpel!"_

* * *

"_Sir, are you the husband?"_

"_Is she okay?!?"_

"_Mr. Jazed, I'm sorry to tell you that your wife died during major surgery. We did, however save your son. He's a little premature, but he should be alright."_

"…"

"_Sir?"_

"_You killed her."_

* * *

"_You killed her… killed her… killed her…"_

DJ shook his head to get rid of his father's voice. After his dad's accusing voice was cleared from his mind, he laid down on the couch, thinking of getting some sleep. DJ closed his eyes and started dreaming…

"_C'mon, Des. We're here, brother… What is that thing?... It's beautiful… Beautiful…"_

"No, no, FUCKING NO!"

"_You can't deny it, brother."_

"Fucking GO AWAY!"

"_You're guilty, Des."_

"SOD OFF!"

"_You killed me, brother. You left me for dead."_

"No! Lies, all of it!"

"_You will be judged."_

"YOU'RE DEAD… FUCKING DEAD! SOD OFF!"

"_Your mission will be your undoing."_

Meanwhile, up in the cockpit, the pilot and co-pilot listened to DJ scream in his sleep.

"Should we check up on him?"

"Nah, he's probably watching a horror movie. Go get him, we're here."

* * *

10 minutes later, the plane landed at the HTT airport. But it left as quickly as it landed. The only thing that changed was that DJ was now off the plane, and strolling around Happy Tree Town.

"Strange… The town seems almost completely empty…" DJ said. He shrugged, and pulled out his map.

"Let's see… My place should be just around the cor- Holy mother of fuck." DJ's eyes boggled out of his head as he saw the large crown gathered in front of his mansion. "This must be the natives…"

DJ froze when he saw a large, yellow lion, staring directly at him. "Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me…"

The lion waved to him, and as one the entire town turned to look at the new arrival.

* * *

_22__nd__ September. 2006._

"_Hey, dad, guess what?"_

"_What is it, Des?"_

"_It's my birthday!"_

"…"

"_Well?"_

"_Bit hard to celebrate on the day you killed your mum."_

"_Wha… Bu…"_

"_Desmond, do me a favour. Die."_

* * *

His father's words echoing in his head, DJ paused momentarily, as if this was the wrong thing to do. But, no. The citizens had already seen him… He has to make a good impression…

He has to…

… At any cost.

With that thought in mind, DJ strolled purposely up to the crowd. As everyone was looking at him, Leslie appeared to have vanished. DJ didn't have much time to think about it, as a yellow rabbit bounced up to him and prompt stuck his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Cuddles. Who are you?"

DJ paused, then accepted the handshake. "I'm Des- Erm, DJ. My name is DJ."

-------------------

Later, in the local milk bar.

"So, DJ… Who you looking at?" The one called Toothy asked.

"What?" DJ looked around at the assembled group, now only 6. Toothy, Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Flaky, and last, but sure as hell not least, Flippy. Toothy had a huge grin on his face, no doubt some private joke.

"C'mon, don't play dumb. Who you got the hots for?"

DJ's jaw dropped as the others laughed. Even Flippy managed a grin. DJ blushed heavily and stuttered.

"Well… Erm… That… Not… Sod off!" DJ grinned, mentally patting himself on the back for making such an awesome save.

"Well, if you're not going to be open about your love life, then at least tell us why you're here." Giggle said. DJ was about to answer (sarcastic, no doubt) when a loud banging sound outside caught their attention.

DJ glanced out a window, and saw the blue moose called Lumpy shooting fireworks. Along with his antler, but he didn't notice that, being a complete and total fucktard. DJ turned back to the group and started to say something, probably an insult about the moose's piss-poor excuse for a brain, but they were busy. Busy staring at Flippy in horror.

DJ turned to his green companion, and what he saw reminded him of something that happened a few years ago when he was exploring an Egyptian structure with his brother. Flippy started twitching, and eventually his eyes turned a sickly light yellow.

"Well, lookie here… New blood." Flippy said in a deeper voice than DJ was accustomed to. Flaky screamed, snapping the others out of their trances, and everyone started running for the door.

DJ hesitated. If what he heard about this place was true-

A sudden swish sounded, and DJ's hand suddenly got pinned to the wall. By a fork. Small trails of blood leaked from his hand, and as DJ squealed in pain a hand thrust out and grabbed him by the throat.

"Goody, it's been a long time since I got someone else to kill." Flippy grinned, and grabbed a spoon. _Boy, this bastard's creative._

"I… I know you…" DJ squeaked, causing Flippy to pause momentarily. Flippy thrust his face right next to DJ's face, who promptly turned away. _Ew, yuck, bad breath! Plus I'm not really in the mood for a snog. _

"You don't know me." Flippy whispered in DJ's ear. Flippy raised the spoon again, and-

"Your name is Fernardo Henderfeild, alias Flippy. Late 20's. Raised by a loving mother and father, both now deceased. No siblings. Fought in what you believed to be the Vietnam war, but in reality you were fighting for _**this very land of Happy Tree Town**__._ Cause of war, unknown to you. During the numerous battles, you developed a particularly evil side of you, an indirect effect of Post-Traumatic-Stress-Syndrome. This side of you thrives on blood, killing everyone around. Friend, foe, anything that moved would be ripped to shreds. You even unknowingly killed your parents with a microwave oven. Post war, you looked for a place to stay, but due to your condition you would be forced to move out within a week. Close to suicide, you were about to shoot yourself, kinda ironic, but I digress. Before you could pull the trigger, you found a poster for a place called _Happy Tree Town_, which stated, somewhat mysteriously, that the rules of death did not apply. Seeing this as your last-ditch effort, you packed your bag and arrived here, not knowing that _**you fought for this very place several years ago. **_And here you are right now, Flippy. Still the homicidal manic that won the war."

Flippy stood still, stunned by DJ's new information. The spoon in his hand dropped to the floor.

"We all have done things we regret, Flippy. But here, here we are granted a new life. It's up to us on how to use that life."

The grip on DJ's throat loosened, and DJ seized to opportunity to rip the fork out of his hand. He turned to face Flippy-

-And was stabbed in the eye by Flippy's bowie knife. The knife went straight through his eye, skull and brain, ultimately pinning his body to the wall. Needless to say, DJ experienced death via Evil Flippy and died. A common side effect to being stabbed in the fucking eye.

* * *

Okay, probably 2 chapters left. The next one will consist of total flashbacking, explaining exactly how and why DJ was interested in Happy Tree Town. Then final one? That's a surprise even to me.

Review if you want to.

~DJ.


	3. Flashback

As I alluded to in the last chapter, this one focuses mainly on DJ's true reasons for finding Happy Tree Town.

_Let me guess… Girlfriend?_

What? Fuck no. Didn't you read the disclaimer on the first page? No romance.

_Hooray._

So sit back, turn out the lights, and read on.

_How can you read without the lights on?_

Not my problem. Warning, may contain scenes that may scare younger readers.

**DJ: Origins, chappie 3**

* * *

_June 12, 2009. Somewhere in Egypt. 11:34am._

"_Des… Wake up, Des."_

"_Sod off, I'm sleeping."_

"_C'mon, brother. We're here."_

_Desmond quickly sat up. "For real? We're here? No more sodding nights sleeping in the sand?"_

"_For real, Des."_

_DJ glanced at his brother, Ezekiel, a jet black jaguar with hunting gear clipped to his belt. A feeling of adrenaline rushed through his body, and Desmond shot up like a bottle rocket. He quickly pulled on his usual blue jean shorts over his unusual boxers (red & white love heart boxers = lol.) and dashed outside his tent._

_Where a ball of sand promptly hit him in the face, sending him back into his tent._

"_Aye, Des. They got restless, so we started a sandball fight."_

_Desmond wiped the sand from his eyes and glared at Zeke. "Zeke, if we die today I want you to know that I fucking hate you."_

"_The feeling is mutual, Des. C'mon."_

_------------------_

_The two brothers, and a small crew of soldiers, paused at an unearthed structure. A short series of steps led down into the earth, ending at a long heavy stone door. Encased on the door were various symbols, of an unknown language. Desmond exchanged a inquisitive glance at his older brother, then slowly walked down the steps._

"_How do we even know there's something down here?" One soldier yelled out._

"_We took geographical reading of the earth over this very spot. They show a definite structure through this doorway, although exactly what is in there in currently a mystery." Desmond said, whilst studying the strange symbols carved on the door._

"_What are they?" Zeke asked, walking up behind Desmond. Desmond shrugged._

"_From what I gather, it's an extremely primitive language spelt entirely in symbols."_

"… _How primitive?"_

"_From the dust settled, and the unknowingness of this language, I'd say at least… 4 thousand years…"_

_Zeke whistled. Desmond squinted his eyes to read the symbols. Strange, random symbols. He got his notebook, and quickly translated the strange writing._

"_Surrender all hope,  
Death lies within.  
Thou shalt be judged,  
Of thy every sin."_

_Zeke raised an eyebrow. Desmond shrugged. The soldiers exchanged worried glances._

_"Probably just a warning to keep thieves out." Zeke muttered, then heaved the door open._

_The team pointed some torches at the darkness, illuminating the walls and floor. More symbols were carved on the walls, and the floor was a stack of bones. Desmond stared at the skeleton, noticing it's many irregularities._

_"I don't know what's more scarier. The fact that it has three toes or the fact that it's ribcage has been ripped apart."_

_Zeke shot his younger brother a disbelieving look. "You serious? The bones could've just fallen apart or turned to dust."_

_"We're in a sealed temple. No air could escape, making decomposition extremely slow. No way this could turn into dust until the year 10,000."_

_"And the whole 3-toed thing?"_

_"If this guy was a usual four-or-five toed person, it would have various marks and ridges where the last two toes would be. Instead, there's no marks, and the foot curves so that it's impossible for this poor bastard to have two extra toes."_

_"And the ribcage?"_

_"Look. Marks of pure force and power have completely ripped the ribs out. Whatever killed this guy, I fucking hope it's long gone."_

_A sudden shout caught their attention. Desmond & Zeke turned around, and saw one of the soldiers lying on the ground, blood pouring out of his throat, the cause of an arrow shooting through the wall and going straight through his neck._

_Zeke calmly walk up to the wounded soldier, who tried to say something, but all that came out was something like "Grrubllah."Zeke momentarily paused, before whipping out a gun and shooting the poor soldier in the face._

_Zeke turned to his stunned brother, and smirked. "Mercy kill."_

_"Holy mother of fuck…"_

_Zeke turned to the rest of his crew. "Be wary, this place must have death traps. Tread lightly, I doubt Des here have a safety map."_

_------------------_

_20 minutes later, the team had progressed closer to their goal, according to Desmond. Along the way, they had encountered several traps, including such ingenious creations like a rock-slide, a spiked-pit, even a lava launch. All these traps killed most of the soldiers, leaving just a small handful left. Eventually, the traps appeared less and less, leading Desmond to predict that they were extremely close to the inner sanctum, where the mystery would be uncovered._

_The group rounded a corner, and paused. In front of them was a door- perhaps the final door between them and glory._

_"You stay here, bro. I'll go check for any traps." Zeke said, pushing Desmond out of the way and motioning for the other soldiers to follow him. He pushed open the large stone door, and entered the inner sanctum. The soldiers fanned out, checking for traps, and Zeke walked purposely toward the center of the room._

_From the doorway, Desmond watched the soldiers explore, and saw his big brother walk towards the center, where what seemed to be a well stood there. A well with many, MANY symbols on it. Then, Desmond heard something._

_While Desmond was looking around nervously, Zeke approached the well, and looked down it._

_"Oh my god… It's beautiful…"_

_Desmond looked around, looking for the location of the sound he heard. It sounded like it came from everywhere._

**_'Creeeak… Whirl…'_**

_Desmond whirled around, convinced that whatever it made that sound was behind him. A nearby soldier heard it, too. "What the hell was that?" The soldier turned to Zeke, and asked him again. "Sir?"_

_"My god… Beautiful…"_

_The soldier turned to his comrades. "Did anyone else heard tha-"_

_A deafening wail sounded from a dark corner, effectively catching everyone's attention… Except Zeke, who was still mesmerised at the well._

_"Sir, what do we do?"_

_"Beautiful…"_

_"Sir!"_

_"Good god…"_

_"Okay, Johnson! Stevens! Go check it out!" One soldier shouted. Two soldiers ran up to the corner, and hesitantly entered the darkness, switching on their flashlights._

_"You guys see anything?" A soldier asked over the radio._

_"Negative, there's nothing but darkness, darkness, and oh look at that, more dark-"_

_"Stevens? STEVENS!"_

_"What's going on, Johnson?"_

_"I don't know, Stevens just dissapea-"_

_Johnson's message was cut off the another loud roar, and radio contact with Johnson ceased too. The remaining soldiers looked around nervously, while Zeke kept staring into the well and muttering words under his breath._

**_'eee… creeeeak…'_**

_The soldiers whipped around, and one reflectively pulled the trigger of his machine gun. A stream of bullets hit nothing but wall._

_"Wha-"_

**_"…"_**

_Back at the doorway, Desmond watched in horror as one-by-one the soldiers were slaughtered. As the fourth victim got dragged screaming into the darkness, they got the idea that they might be fighting a losing battle. One soldier screamed "RUN!!!", and started running to Desmond's doorway. He tripped, and as he got up something grabbed him, and dragged him up to the roof._

_"The roof! It's on the fucking roof!"_

_"No, it's over there! I saw it!"_

_One soldier attempted to shake Zeke out of his trance, but Zeke didn't move. He just kept muttering those same words._

_In the doorway, Desmond read the symbols, desperately searching for a way not to be killed._

_"You cannot run, you cannot hide.  
There is no hope.  
They who stare into the eye of the judge are doomed to be slain"_

_Realising that he was totally screwed, Desmond Jazed sat down against the wall, and put his head in his hands, trying to drown out the screams of horror from the soldiers._

_Eventually, the screams stopped. Nothing could be heard, save for the occasional sound of whatever was down here. Desmond felt something brush against his leg, and was convinced he was about to be ripped to shreds. But nothing happened._

_After 5 minutes of silence, Desmond risked a look up. There was no movement anywhere. He shakily got to his feet, and peered into the doorway. Blood, everywhere, all around the room, but none on the well. He looked around. No Zeke, no soldiers, no monster about to rip his fucking head off, nothing._

_He was the last one left._

_Desmond turned and fled, running back through the halls, avoiding the traps, and getting closer and closer to freedom until-_

_"Where you going brother?"_

_Desmond paused meters from the exit. He knew that voice. He slowly turned, and gasped at the sight of his brother, Zeke, standing at the end of the hallway. He waved, and started walking towards Desmond._

_Walking…_

**_There were no footsteps…_**

_"Y- Y- You're not Zeke…" Desmond stuttered, backing away from this creature. Zeke grinned, and Desmond gasped at the sight of his eyes. They were stained a dark orange. No pupils, just… Orange._

_"You left me, Des."_

_"You… But…"_

_"You left me for dead."_

_Zeke smiled, showing rows upon rows of shard, bloodstained teeth. Desmond screamed, and turned to run. He got seven steps before he stepped on a trap, and an arrow shot out of the wall and imbedded itself in Desmond's leg._

_"You can't run forever, baby brother."_

_Desmond clenched his teeth, and ripped the arrow out of his leg, screaming in pain. He suddenly felt hand grasp his leg._

_A cold, dead hand._

_"You will be judged, Des."_

_The hand started dragging him back, and Desmond turned and faced his 'brother.' Zeke grinned, and opened his mouth-_

_-And Desmond stabbed him in the throat with the arrow that until moments ago was stuck in his leg! Zeke released his grip and roared, and Desmond dashed to the doorway. He sent one final look at what was his brother, who pulled the arrow out of his throat and thrust it to the ground. He turned to Desmond and took a step forward. Desmond screamed, and wrenched to door shut, sealing in his brother forever._

_Desmond collapsed outside the door, his energy spent. He remembered what other symbols said, while he was searching for a way to survive._

_"He who seeks life  
Must seek the snow,  
Along with the sun  
This is where you go."_

_On another one, it said;_

_"Revival from death,  
Is a hard thing to find,  
__Yet in a place of great hostility,  
Life is in the mind."_

_These rhymes confused Desmond. Reviving from death? Lands of snow and sun?_

_Desmond was interrupted from further thinking by a voice from on the other side of the door._

_"Des… Your mission will be your undoing."_

_Desmond gulped, and moved away from the door. He made it as far as his tent, then dropped unconscious outside it._

_Eyewitness reports say that while as much as 20 men entered the temple, only one came out alive, shaken, stirred, and collapsed unconscious seconds later. Local folklore suggests that there is a 'supernatural being' in the temple, along with 'Glory.' For those who entered this place, it was literally a matter of 'Death or Glory.' Hours later, when Desmond awoke, he boarded the first flight back to Manchester, England, and spent the last six months studying the 'cursed life' town._

_The trip to the temple would have severe ramifications. Desmond's father, Leslie, would completely disown Desmond, convinced that he killed his own brother. Desmond, meanwhile, spent more and more time researching, until eventually he discovered the set of co-ordinates to the cursed town._

_Desmond calculated the co-ordinates, and frowned. According to this, the cursed town would be located in the US/Canada border._

* * *

DJ gasped, and sat up on a bed, stark naked except for his underwear (red & white love heart boxers = lol). He looked around, dazed and confused. DJ glanced out the window, and saw the rest of Happy Tree Town.

_"_Holy fuck." He said, eyes widening. "It's true."

* * *

One more chapter to go. Phew. Review if you want to.

~ DJ.


	4. Knowledge is Final

Here it is, the possible final instalment of DJ: Origins! Thanks to all who reviewed, favourited, whatever. Enjoy the final piece of the puzzle.

------------

"Oh, thank god. I was beginning to think you'd stay dead forever." DJ whipped around, startled at the voice behind him, and came face to face with Flippy. The scary bastard who 'welcomed' him to Happy Tree Town by stabbing him in the fucking eye. Great guy, really. Nothing says 'I'm your friend' like a good ol' fashioned knife in the eye socket.

That was sarcasm, by the way.

"Are you here to kill me again?" DJ asked. Having experienced death once, it wasn't now on his to-do list.

"No. Not unless you piss me off." Flippy said, and sat on DJ's bed.

"Then what are you here for?" DJ asked, feeling particularly self-consious about the face that he had nothing but his underwear (red & white love heart boxers = lol.) on. Flippy didn't seem to mind though. Flippy sat on the edge of DJ's bed and looked at the floor. Several moments of silence passed, with neither knowing what to say. Until-

"You're not going to come on to me, are you?" DJ asked Flippy, leaning away as if he had an infectious disease.

"What? Oh, God no."

"Oh, thank fuck for that. No offence intended, but you're not my type."

"Same here. For a minute there I thought you were going to be one of those physco OCs who's obsessed with me."

The two laughed, and DJ grinned. "Since it's painfully obvious you're not here to ask about my love life, why don't you just spit it out so we can get it over with."

Flippy paused. "Well… When I blacked out yesterday, and well…"

"Killed me."

"Yeah, killed you, I flipped back. I had no recollection of… Uh…"

"Killing me."

"Killing you, yes, and when I passed my Evil self between consciousnesses, I couldn't help but notice that he looked… Different."

"Different how? New hair?"

"No… He looked thoughtful… Like he had to think…"

"Yeah, that's what 'thoughtful' means."

"Which is, weird, I guess. So my question to you, DJ… What happened? Evil must've been out for only a minute, yet… I don't know, it's just…"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"He's not in a talking mood."

DJ hesitated. Normally, under regular circumstances, if someone stabbed him in the fucking eyeball DJ would at least try his best to stay the fuck away from them. But regular circumstances stopped happening for him after the visit to the temple.

"Tell you what, Flippy. Meet me at my house later. I might have something for you."

Flippy nodded, and started to exit.

"You haven't got some spare pants on you would you?"

"Check the drawer, DJ." Flippy answered, and left. DJ checked the drawer, and found all the stuff he had on him when he died. His pants, shoes, knee pads, elbow pads, gloves and goggles all there. Except for his-

"My notebook? WHERE THE SODDING HELL'S MY NOTEBOOK?!?"

---------------

"Where is it?!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS MY SODDING NOTEBOOK?!?"

Flippy smirked, and held out DJ's notebook. "You meant this?" DJ made a grab for it, but Flippy jerked it out of his reach. "Unless you tell me exactly what I want to know, your little info pad is going straight in the oven."

DJ gave Flippy a death stare, and kicked the ground.

"Godamnit. Follow me."

DJ & Flippy walked up the path to DJ's mansion, and stopped when they got to the door.

"Turn around." DJ ordered. Flippy raised an eyebrow. "So I can enter the fucking code. Turn around."

Flippy turned, and whistled. He heard three beeps, then a ding sound, indicating that DJ had entered the correct code. Flippy turned to say something, but suddenly felt a sharp point stab his neck and he promptly blacked out.

-----------------

Flippy awoke later, dazed and confused. "Where am I?" He managed to say.

"Oh, thank fuck you're awake… I thought I gave you too much and accidentally killed you. Wouldn't that be sad?"

"DJ… Is that you?"

"No, it's the sodding tooth fairy. Stay still."

"Wha- Ow!" Flippy yelled as he felt a needle slide into his neck.

"This is for your own good, Flippy."

Flippy attempted to get up, but found he couldn't. He looked down at himself, and saw he was tied down with-

"Duct tape?"

"It was either that or make you paralysed, and this one's reversible. Which would you prefer?"

"I'd prefer to be untied."

"Sorry, that's not an option. This might sting a bit."

"Wait, wha-" Flippy started, then screamed in pain.

"Okay, that was lie. It fucking hurts."

"What are you doing to me?" Flippy asked, his face grimacing in pain.

"Only what I have to. Relax, I'll untie you in a second."

The duct tape suddenly ripped off, releasing Flippy. Flippy jumped up, but his moves were un-coordinated and he couldn't move very fast.

"What did you do to me?"

"Well, Flippy, first I injected you with a heavy sedative, knocking you out so you wouldn't struggle. Then I dragged you here and tied you down with duct tape. Then I read some Stephen King novels while I waited for you to regain consciousness. Just then I injected you with a light tranquilliser, not enough to make you sleep, but enough to make you extremely groggy."

Flippy moaned, and vomited.

"Damn. Maybe I did use too much."

Flippy gasped, and let out a small glob of spit. "… Why?"

"So I can answer your questions, Flippy."

DJ sat down on a couch, and leafed through his notepad. Flippy dragged himself to another chair, and looked around. A mostly bare room. No pictures on the wall, no letters from family. If Flippy had to guess, he'd say DJ doesn't care about his family.

"I know the place is kinda empty for now, but I'm still waiting for the movers." DJ said, picking up a bottle of coke. "Coke Cola?" Flippy shook his head.

"So what's your questions? I know you've killed me for answers, so let's hear 'em."

"… Who's Zeke?"

DJ did a double-take. "What?"

"Zeke. When I visited you in the hospital, you were muttering in your sleep. 'No, Zeke. It's not my fault.' Stuff like that. Who's Zeke?"

DJ was silent. "He's nobody."

"He didn't sound like nobody."

"He's DEAD, okay?!? FUCKING DEAD!"

"If he was dead, then why are you so afraid of him?"

"… Because now I'm not sure if he is dead. Next question."

Flippy leaned forward. "What did you say to Evil?"

DJ hesitated. "I told him the truth."

DJ got up, and walked over to a door which Flippy had failed to notice. He typed 10 numbers into the keypad, and the door came open.

"What's in there?" Flippy asked, his curiosity far outweighing his anger.

"In here, Flippy, is why I'm here." DJ said, and disappeared into the room. Flippy paused, then groggily got to his feet and followed him.

DJ switched on the fluorescent lights, and Flippy gasped. Rows upon rows of test tubs, beakers, computers, and what looked like a pulsing ball of energy locked in a glass box. DJ tosses a protective suit at Flippy.

"Put that on."

"Why?"

"Unless your lifelong dream is to die of radiation poisoning, put the fucking suit on."

Flippy hastily put on the protective suit. "What about you?"

"I've build up a resistance to it. Trust me, I've injected myself with this shit so many times that it's not even scary anymore."

"You've injected yourself with THAT?!?" Flippy exclaimed, pointing at the pulsing ball of energy.

"Well I needed a test subject." DJ said, non-chalantly grabbing a needle. Flippy reactively curled away. DJ laughed.

"It's not for you, silly." DJ said, and plunged the needle into his own arm.

"What are you doing?" Flippy asked in confusion.

DJ looked at Flippy. "Testing." He said, and withdrew several pints of blood, grimacing in the process.

"… Why?" Flippy asked, as DJ took out the needle and put it on a bench.

"We'll see." DJ put a smiley bandaid over his puncture, and ran the blood through a computer of some kind.

"Flippy, for the past 2 years, I have been searching for this place. Only 6 months ago I confirmed that it had existed. I've been hearing rumours of a town without death for a while. This here - " DJ pointed to another syringe, also filled with blood. " – is my blood before I got here. This -" points to the blood sample he just took. "- is the sample I just took."

"Why are you telling me this?"

DING!

DJ looked at the computer. "Because, Flippy. After I died my blood type changed drastically."

Flippy was speechless.

"Flippy, there are places like this all around the world. Uluru, Bermuda Triangle, Egypt. They each have something special about them. Uluru is thought to have healing powers. The Bermuda Triangle has more disappearances than anywhere else. The place in Egypt…" DJ trailed off, remembering what happened there.

"… Point is, this place is… Special. This, area of earth, has special properties, somewhere underneath it, which acts as a… counterbalance… to the normal laws of Death. It's not that hard to find the information you need when your dad's a direct army agent… Or filthy stinking rich. Luckily for me, I'm both."

"Are you the only one looking for this place?"

"Nah, other people have searched for it for centuries. I, unlike them, knew where to look. Not all these people are peaceful scientists, though. Some, are bloodthirsty assholes who only wants this place so they can raise a supposed 'indestructible' army. Bit like those guys you fought while you were in the army. Ask your evil self, he'll tell you all about it."

Flippy was speechless. All this information… Whoa. "Who are you?!?"

DJ smiled. "Why, Flippy. I'm one of the good guys."

---------------

For some reason, I think of DJ as Ben Linus from _Lost_. Motives never really clear, can lie easily, and has a fuckload of information that you would kill for.

_I suppose next he'll go around tricking people into killing each other._

Not yet. So this is it. The final instalment. I feel so proud.

_I feel sick.*_

I've already got a plan for another story. You'll have to wait and see, but I will say this: It can contain OCs, and it will have a fuckload of death. Review if you want to.

~ DJ.


End file.
